


My Good Boy

by GayCheerios



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Animal hybrids, Boys Kissing, Doggy Makoto, Fluff, He’s like a dog hybrid, It’s too fluffy i love them sm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Byakuya comes home exhausted after work. I wonder what adorable little dog hybrid is there to cheer him up?
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 9
Kudos: 138





	My Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leogun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leogun/gifts).



> FOR THE QUEEN OF NAEGAMI!!!!!! It’s her birthday today!!! I have so much to be thankful for because of her!! She was the reason my girlfriend and I are together and I wanna say thank you!! 
> 
> I LOVE YOU SM!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE FANTASTIC AND I ADORE YOU!!!
> 
> this is really short so sorry about that! i wanted to make absolute sure i got this out on your birthday!!

The car door slams behind the exhausted heir, his briefcase in tow, and keys in his hand. He locks the car, and pushes the keys through the door. The front door to his luxurious modern home opens with a gentle swish noise. Byakuya takes off his black suede shoes and places them next to worn red sneakers in the shoe rack. He hangs the keys on the hook, and carefully, and angrily throws his case on the couch, and promptly collapsed on the frosty white couch. 

Byakuya lets out an exasperated sigh, as he takes his glasses and gently folds them, and places them on the glass coffee table in front of him. He hears some shuffling from upstairs, and lets out a soft chuckle without realizing. Suddenly someone is racing down the stairs. 

“ _ Byakuya!!!!!” _

Someone climbs onto him. A sweet 5’3 boy with hazelnut hair, and sparkling eyes. A soft smile, and dusty brown ears flopping on his head, and his tail wagging 50 miles a minute. Makoto Naegi, Byakuya’s impossibility, unfathomably adorable. Makoto’s tongue darts out of his mouth to lick at Byakuya’s face. Most hybrids act completely human, but that doesn’t stop their animal-like urges. Makoto is a cute mix of both someone who acts human, but lets his animal traits show. 

“Makoto, come on stop that.” Byakuya chides softly. His partner stops his show of affection, and looks at the tired heir with sparkling eyes. 

“I missed you today! I had off of work so I hung out with Komaru today, and when I got home, I made something!” He cheered excitedly. 

“Hm, no wonder the house smells delicious, whatever you baked I’m sure to have later, ok? I’m a bit tired at the moment Mako.” 

Makoto frowns and climbs onto the blonde’s lap. “Is everything ok?” The brunette’s tone softens, and his tail stops wagging. 

It’s the same as usual. Work. As Makoto’s best friend Kyoko says:  _ Same shit different day. _

Work is becoming exhausting of late. He’s had to stay much later than he’d like. Filling out too much paperwork, dealing with  _ incredibly  _ aggravating employees. Too many different things to name to his dear, sweet Makoto.

“Just the usual work sweetheart. Don’t worry your pretty little head about it.” He says with a warm smile. 

“Listen, I may not be as much of an intellectual as you are, but I can try my best to interpret your big Byakuya business issues.” Makoto says with a stern, but soft smile. 

It never ceases to amaze Byakuya how thoughtful Makoto can be. There’s still an odd sensation when Makoto asks about his feelings. It’s always been Byakuya and his feelings. No one to confide in. But this sweet little puppy-boy hybrid, tripped into his life, and with his stumble that fateful day, stole Byakuya’s heart during the fall. 

“It’s work as usual, there’s just so much of it. I’m the only one who can properly take care of it.” He figures he should cut the long speech in his mind to that. 

Makoto’s ears bend downwards, as he lays his head on Byakuya’s warm chest, his tail pointing towards the floor. “Well, I think you do a wonderful job. I think you’re doing amazing no matter what on Earth you do. I may not understand everything that’s happening, or what your job even  _ is  _ at times but, I know you can get through whatever!” 

Byakuya looks down at the sweet boy laying on his chest and he can’t help but smile. “Thank you Makoto.” He whispers softly, pressing a kiss to Makoto’s forehead. “My good boy.” He chuckles. 

“Byakuya!” He whines, his face turning red at the compliment. 

“You’re my good boy Makoto. You’re the  _ best  _ boy.” Byakuya brings Makoto’s pouting lips into a sweet kiss. 

They go to bed early that night, deciding to cuddle in bed, while Byakuya scratches behind his ears, and teasing his boy every so often, before they drift off to bed together...

  
  
  
  



End file.
